Mistletoe
by inuhime313
Summary: Hermione and Draco partake in a holiday tradition. Draco/Hermione and Harry/OC. ONE SHOT!


I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Yasmina though.

Hermione sighed as she descended the stairs that led down to the main area in front of the great hall. She hated Christmas parties. It was just another excuse for the female population of Hogwarts to dress up in slutty dresses for their boyfriends.

Because Hermione was head girl this year, she was required to be there. She walked into the crowd that had formed around the middle of room and began her search for Harry and Ron.

She spotted Ginny with Eric, who was her boyfriend of the week. Ginny had a new boyfriend almost every week this year, much to Ron's dismay. Hermione thought it was because she hadn't gotten over Harry and she was trying to settle for some kind of affection.

Hermione was bumped by the person she was behind and she stumbled forward. She managed to keep her balance, but she had stepped on someone's foot in the process. Hermione looked up to apologize, but didn't when she met the cold steel eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you are going mudblood," Draco snapped. He hadn't been named head boy, so he insulted Hermione or Blaise any chance he got. Even though Blaise was in Slytherin, Draco still held resentment toward him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up, ferret." She felt Draco's eyes surveying her body. She was wearing a red strapless dress that was sparkling from the gems that were in the fabric. Ginny had done her hair; it was in a fancy ponytail that had two braids on the sides. She had to use a spell to control Hermione's naturally curly hair. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, she held up her middle finger at him and went back into the crowd.

A few moments later she found Harry, who was talking to his date, Yasmina. She was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. She had long flame red hair. She wore a black halter dress that had diamonds along the neckline.

"Mione, over here," Harry called to her.

Hermione made her way over and hugged Yasmina and Harry. "Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he is in our dormitory, pretending to be sick so he wouldn't have to go to the dance with Lavender," Harry grinned. Yasmina giggled and even Hermione cracked a smile.

The doors to the great hall opened and that was the signal that the students to go in. This they had a lot of problems with the decorations. Hermione had suggested that they push back the starting time of the party so there would be more time.

---

Harry, Yasmina, and Hermione took a seat at one of the small round tables. They had taken out the long wooden tables so there would be more room for dancing. All three of them saw Lavender Brown enter wearing a very revealing blue dress. They all wished she wouldn't see them, but she did and Harry and Yasmina swore.

"Have you guys seen Ron?" She asked as she approached them.

"Nope," Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry I haven't seen him since this morning," Yasmina said.

"Wish I could help," Harry lied.

Lavender let out a frustrated squeal that had started Neville as he walked past them with Luna. "If you see him tell him, he's late and I'm waiting." She turned and stormed away from them.

Yasmina laughed once Lavender was out of ear shot. "Tell him he's late and I'm waiting," She copied Lavender. "God, what does Ron seen in her?"

"That is a good question," Harry said.

The hall fell silent when Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "I would like to wish you all a Happy Holiday. I must say that we have quite a turn out this year," He said as he looked around the room, over his half moon glasses. "I would like you all to thank Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini for making this happen." The students all clapped for their head boy and girl. "Now I won't keep you any longer. Eat and have a good time."

Food appeared on each table and each student started to serve themselves. "I'm going to leave after we get done with the food," Hermione said as she filled her plate.

"Why?" Yasmina asked. "You should stay and dance."

"I'm not really into balls or parties like this," Hermione looked around before looking back at her friends. "I made my special guest appearance so now it is time for me to bow out."

---

Instead of going back to her private room, Hermione went to the dungeons and walked around. She didn't feel like going to bed just yet. She needed some exercise and because of midterms, she hadn't been getting any.

She hummed Santa Clause is Coming to Town to herself as she went around the halls. She heard some walking behind her so she whipped around to find Malfoy standing behind her.

"What are you doing down here Granger?" Draco asked.

"That is none of your business Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"Don't come crying to me when you get hurt." He tried to go around her.

"I would never cry to you!" Hermione screamed at him. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself!"

"Whatever you say Granger," Draco told her.

They heard something above them and looked up and saw mistletoe growing from the ceiling. 'Oh no', Hermione thought. 'There is no way I'm kissing him'.

The blond across from her had other ideas and he snaked an arm around her and pulled her up against him. He tilted her head up with his free hand and kissed her.

At first it was an innocent kiss, but Draco licked Hermione's lips. Hermione felt her body not obeying her head and her eyes closed and her mouth opened. His tongue messaged hers and Hermione groaned.

They heard the sound of high heals on the hard floor and they pulled away from each other. "There you are," Yasmina said. "I was worried when I went to your room and you weren't there." She saw Draco and glared. "Go away Malfoy."

"Merry Christmas Granger," Draco smirked as he turned and walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Yasmina asked.

"I kissed Draco Malfoy," Hermione said. "And I like it."

A/N: Well this is my little holiday one shot. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all had a good holiday.


End file.
